Daniel Hardcastle
Daniel Hardcastle, more commonly known as Nerdcubed '''(stylised as '''Nerd³) is a British YouTuber, famous for his Nerd³ Plays and his popular Machinima series 13 Ways to Die. In-Yogiverse In February 2013, he began a partnership with Martyn of the Yogscast, for a Minecraft series, titled InTheLittleCubed (a play-on-words of both of their in-game names), in which they go on an adventure with set challenges in-mind. This later became a challenge series called Little Vs Cubed, where the two would compete against each (or, in the case of some games such as PAYDAY 2, co-operate with) each other throughout a number of different games. History Dan started with vlogs talking about current issues at the time they were made. He then started with his Minecraft ''series in which he built structures such as the "HMS HMS", a massive turtle city (Harold) and a giant TARDIS from the British sci-fi series "Doctor Who", complete with a control room, library and quidditch pitch. He abandoned this (though officialy ending it on the 25th of December 2012) and forgot a fair bit about Minecraft as indicated in InTheLittleCubed. Quotes *"Zomamajig™" *"I call shenanigans!" *"Camp murder my ass!" *"Okay kids, remember where we parked!" *"I have a flying plane!" *"Oh good grief, I've crashed! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MOTHER'S DAY! BIRTHDAY! TUESDAY! WEDNESDAY!" *"My lamp! My lamp... aw, my lamp. You killed my lamp. I will end you." *"Catch me catch me catch me catch me!" *"Hello procrastinators, and welcome to..." (Intro to every video) *"Quick! Someone play some Benny Hill music! *"No! Don't spiral to your death! Why must everything I love spiral to it's death?!" *"Jeff can fly!" *"BRAD!!" *"SASHA!" *"Doesn't that make me a racist racist? KILL ALL THE RACISTS!" *"All other music is in game music. It makes me want to..." (In the description of every video.) *"Grumble grumble grumble grumble.." (when annoyed) *"That stupid fucking ghost train piloted by a stupid fucking ghost plowed into my stupid fucking horse, EVERYONE DIES!" *"I found a boopstick!" *"Oh no, I found another boopstick!" *"(tells an obvious lie) and that's a true science fact!" *"No one sees, no one sues!" *"OH FUCK! I'm dead..." *"The ghost of the sea took my umbrella, and now my trousers are moist." *"Your AI's better than my AI..." *"This gay kiss!" *"A chicken is talking to me! I love it when that happens!" *"Hands up for killing the elderly." *"My teeth are attached to the railing, send Jesus!" *"Fuck you rules I'm a tree!" *"Ohh,I don't know what this is but I want seven of them." *"I can't even pull a ghost baby..." *"Holy crap on a cracker!" *"I Killed a child!" *"MARTYN!" *"Our asses are touching Martyn!" *"Oh Ass Trumpets!" Trivia *Dan calls his fans "Procrastinators" *According to Dan, ducks are evil and God hates them *Also, Dan really hates ducks *Dan also hates spiders *Dan also hates stuff that jumps out at him *Again, Dan hates most first person shooters (because of above reason) *Dan has a passionate hatred for always-online DRM *Karen Gillan was Dan's number one celebrity crush until she was caught smoking on the set of Doctor Who. *Matt Smith is Dan's favourite Doctor *Volume One of Dan's popular Minecraft web-comic can be found here *One time a fan showed up at Dan's door and asked for a picture. Dan said that the fan was lucky that his roommate, Wot answered the door and not him as he would have called the police. *Dan is writing scripts for, what he would like to be, future episodes/series of Doctor Who. He would like Steven Moffat to call him sometime soon. *He is a self-proclaimed "Hartosexual" for his love of Hannah Hart's "''My Drunk Kitchen", which is one of his major inspirations. *He recently made two videos with Hannah Hart to announce the start of her Europe tour - one was a videos of the two playing with a Kinect posted on Hannah's channel, while the other was a parody of "My Drunk Kitchen" called "My Nerd Kitchen", which was posted on Dan's IRL channel. *Dan's father has a YouTube channel called OfficialDadCubed. *Dan said on his Cleverbot video, when he put in who is your favourite youtube lets player? "If you say TotalBiscuit, I'll..." This is a playful nod at TotalBiscuit, whom Dan has said is one of the three people he listens to, as he was hoping Cleverbot would say his name instead. *He was born in 1989. *Dan currently records games of any variety due to popular demand. *Dan is not a member of the Yogscast but does have an on-going series with Martyn. *Martyn created a mii version of Dan for his Tomodachi Life playthrough. *In February 2014, Dan moved to Finland Canada to live with his girlfriend. *Dan has a similar sickness to KaeyiDream in which he can become very tired and become ill very quickly due to the sickness basically making his immune system useless. *He stated in a video that he contracted this sickness when someone sneezed in his face at a Britney Spears concert. Whilst Dan said that "he wished he was kidding", it is unknown whether this is actually true or not. *He attended Leicester University. Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Machinima Category:Associates